


It’s cold outside (you warm me up)

by starrymazed



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Martha and Moritz are the cutest ship in sa and they aren’t talked about not enough, TW- mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymazed/pseuds/starrymazed
Summary: Basically Martha and Moritz cross paths when they are both leaving their abusive homes for a few nights and Moritz takes her to Melchiors house and just a lot of cute soft shit happens man





	It’s cold outside (you warm me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first published work on archive, so bear with me. I saw a fluff start prompt thingy on tumblr and I decided to write ahout Martha and Moritz! I listened to Spring Awakening heavily in like September and October. I also watched DWSA and fell in love with it. Anyway, Martha and Moritz aren’t written about enough so I wanted to change that! Leave me suggestions please!

“Sshh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair” Moritz said while working on a section of Martha’s hair.

“I know but-“ Martha’s protests was cut short by Moritz shushing her once again. She quit. She decided to listen to his soft breathing instead.

Sometimes, when things have gone to shit at both of their homes they went over to Melchior’s and stayed in his guest room. Melchior left the window open to that room 24/7. No questions asked in the morning, just a big plate of pancakes and mugs of coffee and tea awaiting them when they woke up. 

It was really bad tonight. Martha packed a few of her clothes intending to be out of that house for a couple of days but not really knowing where she was going to stay, until she saw Moritz walking along the streets and he told her to grab his hand and come with him. She didn’t protest, because she trusted his soft demeanor and sweet smile. He was nothing like her piece of shit father, and she trusted him. 

When he took her to Melchiors house, she almost turned back. She then however realized, she had nowhere to go. This was the best she was gonna get. 

They snuck in through the window, footsteps as soft as snow, and got some blankets from the closet and made the bed. They didn’t even question the sleeping arrangements. They knew. 

Moritz went off to go use the bathroom, and that’s when Martha let the tears she’s been holding in out. She started crying silent tears and her whole body began to shake. She saw a figure in the doorway and stopped abruptly. When he approached her and sat next to her, he asked if she wanted to be held. She said yes, and thus the hair braiding began. He made sure to be absolutely gentle when handling her hair, and would sometimes pause and stroke it slowly to ease her crying. 

Yeah sure, Martha used to have a crush on Moritz, and yeah sure it’s multiplied by 10 when he’s braiding her hair, but she decides to keep silent. At least that’s until he makes the first move. 

When they talked quietly for about 30 minutes about what happened at both of their houses, they decided to go to bed. Martha felt immense sorrow for what Moritz was going though, and the terrible pressure his father put on him. Martha’s father was the opposite, he wouldn’t give a shit if she wound up in a ditch the next morning. 

They laid down looking in each other’s eyes, until Moritz leaned in suddenly to kiss the tip of Martha’s nose. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, and saw that his nose and cheeks were stained pink. She was glad he could not see her flushed cheeks, due to her dark complexion. 

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, suspended in time, listening to the quiet snow fall outside the window. They dozed off with the warmth of their bodies blending together.


End file.
